


An (Un)-Planned Valentine's Day

by dont_frown



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crystal Gems, Crystals, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lol, sfw, sneaky solomon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_frown/pseuds/dont_frown
Summary: Despite the brothers' protests, you plan to spend Valentine's Day learning magic with Solomon. Little do you know, he has plans besides just teaching you.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	An (Un)-Planned Valentine's Day

“Okay, I guess that’s enough for now. Good work today!” Solomon finally ended his one-on-one lesson with you.

“Thanks! You too!” you answered, trying to appear as though you still had a lot of energy, despite the fact that learning magic with Solomon was incredibly exhausting.He would keep you at his house nearly all day, with very few breaks and intense learning. However, you didn’t want to seem ungrateful for his help, so you always tried to keep up the positive facade around him.

“So, I’ll see you next week then?” he asked. The two of you typically met every Sunday. However, you were quite aware that next Sunday wasn’t just any other day.

“Um… Are you sure that’s what you wanna do next Sunday?” you asked, wondering if he was even aware of the upcoming holiday.

“What? Why wouldn’t I? I always enjoy teaching my cute little apprentice,” he answered, chipper as always.

“Yeah, nevermind then. Sunday it is!” you said, trying to hide your disappointment. 

He showed you to the door, before prodding you some more. 

“One of the brothers is meeting you right?” he questioned. He always made sure to either walk you home himself, or have one of the brothers walk you home. 

You reassured him that Satan was going to meet you halfway, and slipped out the door. The second you exited, you let out the deep sigh you were holding in. 

The truth was that you were hoping Solomon would remember Valentine’s Day and want to do something besides teach you about magic on the holiday. You were at least grateful that, even if it wasn’t in a romantic context, he would still be spending Valentine’s Day with you, but you were quite sad that the thought of celebrating the holiday together didn’t seem to have even crossed his mind.

You tried to go about your week as usual, until a few days later, when an anxious looking Mammon showed up at your door.

“Hey,” he said, standing in your doorframe.

“What’s up?” you figured he wanted to do homework together or something.

“Um, so about Valentine’s Day…” he started. You unconsciously grimaced, immediately remembering Solomon’s forgetfulness. Mammon didn’t miss your negative expression.

“What? You hate Valentine’s Day or something? I thought you humans loved that stuff,” he asked, seeming a bit disappointed, but trying to cover it up.

“No, I don’t hate it. I wanted to do something fun to celebrate, but Solomon still wants me to have class with him that day,” you answered.

“What an asshole! He’s totally doing that on purpose! Just skip it! We can do something fun instead!” he yelled, looking flustered.

“Thanks, Mammon, but I owe a lot to Solomon. And it is really important for me to learn magic. I would feel awful skipping his class,” you answered. You didn’t mention that Solomon was the one you had wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with anyway.

“Fine, but I’m killing that bastard next time I see him,” he grumbled and left you alone.

The next time you sat down to the dinner table with the brothers, the topic was brought up yet again.

“Hey, is it true that you’re spending Valentine’s Day in class with Solomon?” Satan questioned as soon as you sat down, always right to the point. You tossed a glare Mammon’s way for telling everyone about your depressing plans. He gave you a sheepish smile.

“Yeah…” you answered, and somehow felt like your response had a negative impact on the table’s atmosphere.

“Why don’t you skip it?” Belphie suggested.

“Guys, please stop encouraging me to skip Solomon’s class. It’s important for me to learn, and Solomon’s compromising on the holiday to teach me as well,” you responded, doing your best to defend Solomon despite being frustrated with his lack of consideration.

“Yeah, but there’s no one who wants to spend Valentine’s Day with Solomon. There are tons of people who want to spend it with you,” Levi responded, seeming annoyed.

“That’s not true,” you said, imbued with the knowledge that you, yourself wanted to spend it with Solomon. In any other context, you would be incredibly excited that Solomon wanted to spend the day with you.

The response earned you some weird looks, but everyone seemed to try to move on.

You didn’t hear another peep about Valentine’s Day from any of the brothers the rest of the week, but you did hear about Valentine’s Day from literally everyone else.

Everywhere you went, there were Valentine’s Day presents and decorations. The T.V. was advertising Valentine’s Day products. The internet was full of happy couples preparing their gifts for their significant others. 

This wouldn’t have bothered you too much if it weren’t for the fact that it was entirely too tempting to buy everything for Solomon.

You pictured yourself giving him a large Valentine’s themed teddy bear. He would squeeze it, and thank you. Then that night he would take it to bed with him and think of you as he slept.

You pictured yourself giving him heart shaped chocolates. He’d open up the box right away, and prod at you to open your mouth. Then he’d feed you a piece and ask you about the taste, staring at your lips all the while.

You pictured yourself giving him a promise ring. He’d immediately understand the meaning of your gift, and reassure you that he wanted the same thing as you: to spend all of eternity together.

The problem was, you couldn’t do any of these things. They were all too obvious and forward. You knew you couldn’t mess up your relationship with Solomon- you needed him. So, you intentionally walked the other way each time you came across the Valentine’s Day section at a store, and tried your best not to think about the reactions Solomon would possibly have to receiving such gifts.

You had entirely cast off the idea of giving Solomon anything, until you were in an antique shop, and felt something nearby drawing you in.

Since your magical ability had been increasing, you were now able to occasionally feel the magical presence of inanimate objects. In the Devildom, this was a frequent occurrence, but since you were in the human world, it shocked you a bit to feel such a strong magical object nearby. 

You walked closer, feeling drawn in like a magnet, and soon enough, found the source.

It was a small pink crystal. It was a bit jagged and deformed, but if you looked at it from the right angle, it looked a bit like a heart.

You then realized that, perhaps you could still give a Valentine’s Day gift to Solomon if it was a bit discrete. The crystal fit the bill perfectly. It was pink and cute, so it suited the holiday, but it was a magical item that you could easily explain away by saying you were just curious about it.

You purchased the gift, and a small, plain looking tin that it could fit in. You were hoping he wouldn’t question why it was packaged like a gift.

By the time Sunday rolled around, you felt a bit anxious. You found yourself up early, putting on a fancier outfit than usual and styling your hair in a new way. You hoped it wasn’t obvious that you were dressing up for him, but you couldn’t help wanting to look nice, even if it wasn’t a date.

“I thought you were having class with Solomon today,” Lucifer’s voice practically boomed behind you as you entered the kitchen.

“Huh? I am,” you responded, whipping around to see a neatly dressed Lucifer looking you up and down.

“Why are you dressed like that, then?” he asked. Your cheeks flushed as you realized your attempt had been a bit too obvious.

“I just wanted to celebrate the holiday,” you said.

“I see,” Lucifer answered and turned away, exiting the room. You got the feeling that he knew you were lying, and felt a bit bad about it, but returned to your business anyway.

You quickly ate breakfast, choosing something that would fill you up enough until you and Solomon had your lunch break, but also wouldn’t make you bloat. You prepared your study materials, briefly skimming over last week’s material, knowing that Solomon would tease you if you forgot what you had previously learned. Once you felt ready, you threw your materials along with your gift into a small bag, and headed out the door.

Solomon’s human-world home was relatively close to that of the brothers, so you didn’t have a problem walking. You just needed to make sure you left early enough to be able to walk at a leisurely pace. You didn’t want to have to speed-walk and then end up at his house sweaty and out of breath.

You made your way there slowly, but couldn’t help fretting through the entire walk. You knew Solomon wasn’t going to think anything of your small gift, so you felt dumb for overthinking it. But still, you couldn’t stop wondering if maybe, just maybe, he might understand your intentions and reciprocate. 

Despite your slow pace, by the time you made it to Solomon’s house, you were sweaty due to your anxiety anyway. You took a few deep breaths, staring at the outside of his quaint house, trying to prepare yourself.

When you felt composed, you approached the door, and used the old-fashioned door knocker to alert Solomon of your arrival. He opened the door after only a moment and smiled as he saw you.

“Hi, you’re right on time. I just finished preparing for today,” he said, gesturing for you to enter. You waltzed in, and made your way to Solomon’s study without needing him to show you the way. 

“How has your week been? I’m assuming the brothers caused some issues as always,” he asked as he trailed behind you.

“Pretty normal. They were actually quite tame this week,” you responded. They had all seemed quite bummed after you told them your Valentine’s Day plans, and hadn’t acted out in the meantime. 

“Hmm, that’s odd,” he mused, “you’d think they’d all be excited about the holiday. It seems like the kind of thing they’d like.” You felt your heart sink. You’d convinced yourself that Solomon hadn’t planned anything special because he didn’t realize the date, or stopped caring about human-world holidays, but he just proved you completely wrong. 

He knew about the holiday, and remembered the date. He just simply didn’t care to celebrate it with you. 

You knew you shouldn’t have been shocked that he didn’t reciprocate your feelings, but acknowledging it still hurt anyways.

“I think they probably just don’t have anyone they want to spend it with,” you responded, trying to hide your disappointed tone.

His response to that was a giggle. It surprised you that he seemed to be making fun of them for not having a date, meanwhile neither you nor Solomon had a date either. 

By the time your conversation ended, you made it to the study, sat yourself down by the table, and took out your belongings. You considered not even bothering with gifting him the crystal, but he beat you to the punch.

“Did you bring something? I can feel strong magic coming from your bag,” he commented. Now you had to give it to him.

“Yeah, I sensed the magic in it at the store… I thought maybe you’d want it?” you said, unsure of yourself as you pulled out the small tin and handed it to him.

He opened it with ease and looked inside. He looked a bit perplexed when he saw the item.

“What? Is something wrong with it?” you asked, wondering if it had bad energy or something.

“Um, no. It’s just... how am I supposed to interpret this?” he asked, confusing you.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that- it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re giving me a rose quartz crystal imbued with love magic… Am I allowed to assume that was intentional?” he questioned, and your cheeks immediately heated up. You averted your gaze and tried to think of some sort of response.

“Um…” you started, but couldn’t seem to get any other words out. He picked up on your decomposition and continued.

“The truth is, I got you something for Valentine’s Day as well, but I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to do so. I considered not giving it to you, but if this means what I think it means, then I’d be happy for you to accept my gift,” he continued. You could hardly comprehend what he was saying and you knew that you were red as a tomato.

“So, is it okay if I give it to you?” he asked a simpler question that you were grateful for. You met his gaze, and were shocked to see that he also appeared a bit anxious. You nodded, and he relaxed a bit.

He presented you with a small heart-shaped box. You couldn’t believe that he had actually gotten you something so obviously Valentine’s Day related. You met his eyes and he nodded, encouraging you to open it. 

You pried the lid open to find a small necklace inside. It had a thin gold chain, with a deep purple crystal attached as a pendant. The crystal was polished and smooth, yet still seemed to be in its natural shape, not conforming to any shape in particular. You were entirely awed by the gift, that you forgot exactly where you were until Solomon let out a small cough. You realized you had gone too long without saying anything.

“I love it!” you exclaimed, not holding back your feelings. You were granted a sweet smile in response.

“It’s an amethyst. It’s not quite as romantic as your rose-quartz, but it’s used for protection. I know you’re getting stronger, and that you probably don’t need something like this anymore, but I want you to have it anyway, so I’ll always know you’re safe,” he said, his tone gentle. You felt your heart soar with each word.

“Thank you,” you said, trying to convey your appreciation through the simple phrase.

“Can I put it on you?” he asked, and you nodded. 

He took the small box from your hand, and pulled the necklace out. He stepped closer to you, and felt yourself staring at his face as you felt his gentle hand gather all of your hair to one side.  
His hands brushed against the back of your neck as he clasped the necklace shut, and you felt yourself shudder a bit. 

When he was done, he took a step back and seemed to take in your appearance for a moment.

“Just like I thought, it makes your eyes stand out,” he said, seeming pleased with himself. You smiled.

“Can I assume your dashing appearance today is also intended for me?” he asked, teasing you.

You rolled your eyes and stepped closer to him before wrapping your arms around his waist. You couldn’t resist any longer.

He quickly reciprocated, before answering his own question, “I take that as a yes.”

You laughed into his shoulder, feeling comforted by his strong arms encasing you. 

After a moment, he pulled back a bit, so you followed suit, and were met with hazel eyes staring longingly. When your eyes met his, you felt a large hand at your cheek, urging you closer. 

His lips met yours, and you were shocked by how soft they were. You wondered if he used some sort of spell to achieve that. 

The kiss was deep and passionate, yet gentle and kind. You simply followed his movements as he guided you through the kiss. Somehow, he was always guiding you through everything, not just magic.

He pulled away, and met you with yet another gentle smile. 

“I don’t think I can focus on class after that,” you said, half jokingly.

“Me neither,” he responded, “Would you like to do something different today?” 

“Yes,” you answered, not even questioning what his suggestion would entail.

The two of you spent the day galavanting around town, partaking in as many cheesy Valentine’s Day activities as time would allow. You saw a bad romance movie, went to a nice lunch, and raided every store’s Valentine’s Day section. By the time the two of you were done, you both looked like Valentine’s Day had thrown up on you. 

When dinner time rolled around, you knew you’d have to be home or the brothers would worry about you. You were thoroughly exhausted from all the fun you had, but were still reluctant to let the day end. You worried that, once Valentine’s Day was over, Solomon might want your relationship to go back to normal.

“Do you want me to walk you home now?” he asked. You nodded. Usually you tried to meet up with one of the brothers on your way home so that Solomon wouldn’t have to go out of his way to walk you home after already teaching you all day, but you weren’t ready to part with him quite yet. 

The two of you walked in near-silence, both exhausted from the day and nervous about what was to come next. Neither of you questioned the fact that your hands were intertwined as you walked.

By the time you reached the entrance of the brothers’ human-world home, you still hadn’t cleared up what exactly your relationship was meant to be from this point onwards. You stopped by the gate, and turned to face him.

He looked a bit anxious, but gave you a soft smile.

“Would you like to start seeing each other more than once a week from now on?” he asked, you felt relieved.

“Yes,” you responded, wishing that you could start seeing him every day. He gave a genuine smile in response, something he didn’t do often.

“Okay, we can make plans later,” he commented before taking a step closer to you.

He pulled you in gently and planted a tender kiss on your forehead. It wasn’t enough for you, so you grabbed his neck and pulled him to your lips.

“I could spend all night like this, so I’d better let you go now before I decide not to let you go at all,” he said, gesturing for you to enter the brothers’ home. 

You laughed and gave him one final peck, and turned to enter the gate.

“Thanks for today. I had the perfect Valentine’s Day,” you turned back to say to him before speeding off towards the house.

You were so giddy on the way in that you had forgotten about the fact that you were decked out in Valentine’s Day accessories. The brothers caught on immediately.

“Hey! I thought you were in class today!” Mammon yelled, walking closer to you to inspect the stuffed animal you were holding. As he approached, though, his face morphed into one expressing extreme discomfort.

“What the hell? You have a terrible aura coming off of you!” he yelled, backing up.

You had no idea what he was talking about. You figured he was just trying to be annoying, until Lucifer, who was sitting a ways away, chimed in.

“Did that conniving sorcerer give you some sort of charm?” he asked, seeming annoyed.

“Charm? He gave me a crystal…” you admitted, feeling a bit guilty.

“An amethyst?” he continued, you nodded.

“So he intentionally hogged you for Valentine’s Day, then gave you an amethyst to ward off demons. He’s totally possessive of you! That Solomon is way more dangerous than you think,” Mammon continued grumbling his disapproval of your fellow human.

You rolled your eyes in response, but couldn’t help the tiniest feeling that what Mammon was saying was probably true. You also couldn’t help the feeling that you were pretty happy about that. If he really was possessive over you, it just meant he liked you.

You slept well that night, knowing that you’d wake up with both Solomon’s protection, and perhaps his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this one was enjoyable! 
> 
> Do you guys think Solomon planned to spend the day romantically from the beginning? hehe
> 
> I can't believe this is already my fourth Solomon fic.... It's insane.... I'm going to try to keep the streak going, though I'm interested in writing for one of the brothers soon! We'll see!


End file.
